


My Beautiful Omega

by supernaturalismalifetumblr



Category: Supernatural RPF, The 100 (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jensen, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Mentions of knotting, NSFW, Omega Jensen, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalismalifetumblr/pseuds/supernaturalismalifetumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You - (Y/N) - are an Alpha looking for your Omega. You don't expect to find it at Vegas convention, in your favorite actor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Photo Op

Day One: You find yourself walking around Wal Mart when your tattoo appears. The only arm that doesn’t have tattoos, forms geometric shapes, filled in light brown. Then it’s waiting until you find your match. Your Omega.

Day Three hundred and sixty five: is when you meet him.

“So, what are you doing for your photo op?” a random girl asks you. You were the last person in line, and waiting down a long line of people.

You had four photo ops, and you hadn’t thought of one idea. “I don’t know. I never really thought if it. I think a hug for one. Or maybe I’ll have him dip me or I’ll make a face. I don’t know.” You panic. “What are you doing?”

“I am going to give him these glasses and we’re going to do a “too cool for you” kind of shot.” She replies putting the words in bunny ears.

“I like it. I never thought to bring something.” You replied folding your arms.

“I’m just hoping that you know, he’s not claimed.”

“You alpha?” you asked.

“Yup, what’s your status?” she asks. You slowly move forward in the line.

“Alpha.” You nod slowly.

It takes another half an hour before the girl in front of you is finally having her turn. She nervously says, “wish me luck” and waltzes off. It’s only a minute or two before she’s walking past you with a half mad half happy smile on her face. She hadn’t claimed him.

So you had a fair shot. Just like anyone else.

You walked in to the waiting area where Jensen was standing, having a drink of coffee. His arms bare making him as unclaimed as can be.

“Alright. So we’re ahead of schedule. Let me change my SD cards Jensen.” Chris motions to you walking forward. You give a small nod and smile and so does Jensen.

“So, who do I have the pleasure of meeting?” Jensen asks. He starts to chug his coffee.

You hand Chris your papers for how many photos you paid for. “Take your time. I’m not in a hurry. I’ve got four photo ops.”

“Wow. Four?” Jensen laughs.

“Yeah. I started with one, and I had like three different family members buy me late birthday gifts. So I get four. You are my favorite.”

“Well, I’m honored. Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?” he asks.

“Um. Molly.” You reply smiling.

“Well Molly, it looks like Chris is ready. What do you want to do first?” he asks.

“I honestly didn’t think of this. So my first one, I want a hug? If that’s okay. I mean, I know you aren’t.” You look down.

“No worries. I’m good. If it happens, it happens.” He replies.

The first touch: the first initial touch is all worth it, even though it isn’t claiming. You know once you do it, and once he’s open to it, he’ll be claimed. He’ll be yours. He gives you a warm hug as he wraps his arms around you. Your arms find his waist and your head finds his chest.

The first photo: a perfect picture of you looking to the camera while Jensen has his eyes blissfully closed, arms circled around you tightly, his chin on your head.

The heat that radiated off of his body comforted you. Something that you would expect. Omegas had their own heat they produced, something that helped them be nurturing and calming.

“Okay. What’s next?” Chris asks.

“Um, can I have the “Dean lean?” You know, the one where Dean leans in when someone he loves touches him?” you ask quietly.

“Yes. Of course.” Jensen responds once more.

The second touch: the second touch is where you have an inkling. It only takes seconds, until the stubble on his jaw isn’t the only sensation you’re feeling. You have this sensation that runs up and down your arm. As if it were almost on fire.

The second photo: one palm comfortably on his cheek. He has a hold of your arm gently, while he leans in to your touch. You have a hand comfortably in your pocket and his eyes are still blissfully closed. Almost a face of submission. An “I’ll do anything for more,” look to his face.

“Okay, perfect. Next pose?” Chris asks looking up from the camera.

“I’m not sure, so why don’t you surprise me Jensen?” you ask looking to him.

“Um, okay. I can do that. Alright. Can I take your hand?” he asks, fully a submissive question. An even more submissive gesture, not even looking at you all the way..

“Uh, sure. Yeah. You can.” You respond, holding out your hand. Soon you’re a bundle of nerves and if you didn’t know if you’d make it through the rest of the photo op.

As soon as he grabs your hand, you know you aren’t the only nervous one.

The third touch: you’re sure of it. You had never felt such magnetism to someone, and you had tried. You had tried your hardest to find your omega, even purposely touching the omegas as you smelled them. His grip locks on your hand as he feels the same electricity you feel.

The third photo: your head is on his shoulder, as you comfortably hold his hand, like you two are meant to be together. This time your eyes are blissfully closed and he’s happily holding on to you. Protective almost.

“And your last photo?”

“I don’t know.” You respond, looking to Chris, and then Jensen.

“I have an idea, if you’re okay with that?” Jensen asks looking to you. Soon you and Jensen are the only people in the room.

“Okay. What?” you ask. “What do you want to do?”

“I want to kiss you. If that is okay, and not too bold a question to ask.”

It was bold, but you didn’t mention that. Maybe that would come later. “Yeah. I mean. Dream come true right here. Of course.” You laugh a little.

He kisses you lightly on the neck before his soft lips attach to yours. His hand pushes you close to him, skin on skin contact sending shivers up and down your back as his hand touches the small of your back.

You lose all sound and reality as you get lost in the breathless kiss, that you don’t even hear the camera go off.

The fourth touch: now you’re sure. You’re even sure that Jensen knows it too. He’s gentle, but the touch, the contact still sends little shocks and electricity up and down your body. The kiss is bruising and needy, and all you can do is wrap your arms around his neck and get lost in the kiss.

The fourth photo: you don’t know what’s going on. All you can see is Jensen holding on to you tightly as if you would disappear. His lips are tightly meshed with yours, and his eyes are calmly closed. You mirror his body language, holding tight to him, arms wrapped around his neck.

Chris clears his throat and your attention is diverted back to him.

“It’s time for you to get ready for your last panel Jay.”

Jensen clears his throat and nods, but doesn’t let go of you. “Got it. Just a second.” He looks down to you, green eyes searching your brown ones. “Where does this end for us?”

You sigh, but you let him hold you. “How long do you have today? I mean left to do?”

“Probably twenty minutes before the panel, and then an hour for the panel. Then I’m done. Why?” he asks.

You reach in to your back pocket, breaking contact with him to pull out your spare room key.

“I’m in 301. When you’re done, if you want to come back. I’ll be waiting for you.”

He nods taking the card. “I’ll be there.”

You nod and in a haze you’re directed out of the room, wondering what the hell had just happened.


	2. Locked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's D - Day. Jensen is your Omega, and it's time to lock. It's time to make that sexy beast yours.

The next hour and twenty minutes go by slowly.

Slowly is actually an understatement.

It felt like torture, as your body felt like it was still on fire. All because he had to touch you. To kiss you.

As soon as you walk on to your floor, silence welcomes you as the crowds had dispersed. You had asked to be placed in a room away from the convention crowds. Luckily there had been a string of rooms where there were still vacancies.

Maybe that was a good choice, because Jensen was waiting for you, sitting on the floor against your door.

“How the hell did you get back before me?” you ask looking behind you carefully before looking back to him.

“I. Uh I told them I had someone I needed to see. They saw the tattoo, they understood. I got out of there as fast as I could. I needed.”

“Yeah.” You nod understanding him. He stands and opens the door, letting you in before him.

As soon as the door closes, he tries to approach you. You hold your hand out stopping him.

“How did you know?”

“What do you mean?” he asks, watching you take off your leather jacket. He eyes the same geometric patterns of your tattoo that you were sure he was hiding under his jacket.

“I hoped. And as you touched me for the first time I really wanted it to happen. I’m sorry I overstepped. I. I’ve been waiting almost three months for my Alpha.” He says quietly.

“Take off your jacket?” you ask softy, folding your arms in front of you.

“Come again?” he asks.

“I want to see it for myself, before anything happens, because it’s been a year for me. I don’t want this to end up failing.” You reply looking to him.

“If you are worried, I have the tattoo. I promise.”

“I know. I want to see it. Please take your jacket off?” you ask once more, asserting your Alpha a little more.

He nods and complies, shrugging out of the almost similar leather jacket to yours that he was wearing. Sure enough, when he drops his jacket to the ground, his right arm was covered in the same shapes as yours, in light gray color.

“It’s you.” He mutters as you run your fingers up and down his arm. “You’re my alpha?”

“And you’re my omega. You’re MY omega.” You repeat it a few times, just to believe it.

“I’m your omega.” He repeats. “What do you want me to do?”

“Good boy. Now. You are going to strip, lie on your back.” You point to the bed. “I want you to get yourself hard, and you don’t get to come. You need to come when I lock you for it to really work.

“You are going to lock me?” he smiles. He pulls his tight black shirt over his head and waits for your response.

“Yes. Of course I am. I want this to be permanent. Once I have my omega, I made myself promise that I wouldn’t give him up. If this works, and I can lock it, I’m going to. Now get undressed all the way. Do as I say. Take off your boxers like a good boy.”

You get off his lap to get rid of your underwear, and he quickly scrambles out of his boxers. His dick is red and swollen, weeping with precum at the tip. Fully erect and lying against his stomach, he’s just asking for it, in the small moans emitting from his mouth. You flick the pad of your thumb across his slit, taking in a dab of precum on your finger. You let out a groan and appreciate the taste of him as you suck on your finger, and you wrap your fingers around his cock.

“You ready?” you ask quietly.

“I am. Lock me. I’m ready to be locked. For good.”

“I like the sound of that.” You murmur.

Anything would set him off, make him blow his load. And that’s what you both needed to do. It was the only thing you could do to lock.

You wander to the bathroom to fix your makeup and hair, and by the time you’re done, you can hear him grunting as he’s trying to get himself hard before you come out. You dress down to your sexiest pushup bra and lacy thong; your hair was pulled up to a messy bun on top of your head. As you return to the room, he had done as you had ordered, hand in his lap.

His eyes were screwed shut as tight as possible and he grunted as he brought himself to the edge and then let go. You decide to stop him, as his teeth tug at his bottom lip.

“Jensen, open your eyes.” You order, standing at the edge of the hotel bed.

He opens his eyes slowly and looks to you, sucking in a breath of air when he sees your half naked body.

“God, you don’t know how gorgeous you are right now.” He responds barely making eye contact with you.

“Let’s stop talking, and hands up. I want to touch you.” You respond smiling.

“You’re going to lock me? Now?” he asks earnestly. You nod and put your knee on the bed, followed by your other one, and you sit down until you were straddling his hips.

You could tell he was itching for more contact, and after that long hour and twenty minutes of waiting, so were you.

“Yes. Now handsome. When I tell you, you’re going to put your hands through the bedframe and hold tight. I’ve heard locking might be a little painful at first.”

“Painful, really?”

“Yes, and I’ll make it up to you Jensen. I promise.” You lick your lips greedily as you put your hands on the pudge of his of his stomach, until your hands make their way up to his chest. You let out a big breath in and out, and put your lips to his chest.

“Okay. Let’s do this.” You order as you come up for air. “Grab the headboard. Now.”

Jensen does as he’s told, gripping the slatted headboard as you had told. He sighs in and out in pleasure as you wiggle your hips, trapping his already hard dick between him and your clothed wetness.

“Are you close to coming?” you ask.

He can only grunt his response, and you take that as a “yes” and continue.

“Just so you know, I want you to be vocal. I want to hear your soothing voice, I want you to tell me how it feels.” He doesn’t respond as you move your hips so you ask him again. “Please answer me Jensen.”

“Yes. Yes. I got it. I’ll do it. Just. Please. I need to come.”

You palm his head wanting to tease him more, and giving him a preview of what was to come. Nodding to give him an answer, you grab the base of his dick, sinking down on him roughly.

He lets out a small groan that turns to a garbled moan as he fills you fully to the hilt. You still, letting him throb inside of you, loving the feel of his girth.

“Fuck.” He growls. “Shit.” He lets out a breath he had been holding for a few seconds, and settles slowly, his breathing going back to normal. “Damn, that is tight.”

“Are you okay?” you ask.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. Damn.” He mutters.

“Damn what?” you ask. You hadn’t felt anything special yet, so you were curious. You give a small laugh and wiggle your hips slightly.

“It’s. It’s amazing. It’s soft and warm. Hot almost.” He finally looks up to you, his pupils blown with lust, his lips parted. “You are amazing around me. I want this. All the time.”

“Let’s get you to come and get me to come, and then we’ll be locked. And then I’ll be riding you nonstop.” You give him a smile and wink as you pull him out of you and slam back down to him.

He’s waiting for your permission to touch you, so you grab his hands until his strong fingers are making quick work of your clit.

“Shit.” You both say together. With how fast you had slammed down and the sensation of his fingers, you were on an overdrive of internal feelings.

Your mouth is a litany of “faster”, “more” and “yes’s” before you’re coming around him, clenching tight to him.

“Oh my god. Fuck. I’m there. Are you there?” you ask.

“Yeah. Oh god.” He moans.

“Good, then come.” You command.

You slam down on him once more, and he comes in you, as another wave of your orgasm rushes over you. His body trembles under your touch, even more sensitive than before, as he comes off his high. The second you put your hands on his abdomen, your hands feel like they’re on fire. You touch the soft, creamy skin of his stomach and abdomen, marveling at the pudgy skin on his stomach. Your fingers run through the pale blonde hair of his happy trail. He groans, and you do it once more to get another reaction.

He fights the urges to touch you any more than you had already told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Locking: my term for an alpha to permanently claim their omega. Through first touch during intercourse, when the omega and alpha come together. Tattoo turns from light grey to black


	3. Mark Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a second wind, Jensen appreciates your body in the best way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N): Your name  
> (Y/N/N): Your nickname

He fights his urges as he tries to wait for you. You hadn’t given him permission to touch you, and he needed to. Anything other than quick work at your clit, was all you had told him – wordlessly – to do. He grabs after the headboard and it squeaks as he pulls against the urge to touch you.

In the first moments your touch is important, so you don’t let the time go to waste. Your hands run all over his broad chest and shoulders, up and down his arms until he takes the cue to let go.

You let him – and yourself – know his body is yours. As soon as he touches your skin, hands clasped in yours, and you watch his tattoo form. It’s something you had wanted to see for your alpha year, and you finally saw it. The geometric shapes form, rising up his side and his arm, slowly turning from light brown to a black. You give your tattoo an inspection and yours turns to black, mirroring his new tattoo.

You laugh a little, happy it had worked. “Oh god, it’s you. You’re my omega.” You close your eyes and will a small tear away. After a year, even though it was so fast, it finally happened. He was yours. “I’m done. The wait is over.”

“It worked?” he asks, voice wrecked and eyes closed.

“Uh huh. Come on, sit up.” You order. He groans, still fully sheathed in side of you and sits up, waiting for your next command.

“Are you going to have me pull out?” he asks as you wrap his arms around you. You wiggle your hips and lock your legs around him, crossing your ankles.

“Not yet.” You mouth against his neck. “The longer you’re in me, the better. I don’t want to take a chance with this. Now kiss me.” You order once more.

“With pleasure. Alpha.” He mutters through gritted teeth. You move around, making it a little painful for him, and wrap your arms around him tightly. His green eyes bore into you and you want to tackle him back down to the bed, have him for your own. You move around, hoping to milk him more, and he moans.

“I think your moans are the sexiest thing in the world.” You put your hand on his throat and wiggle your hips. “Don’t be quiet. Please.”

You move your hips in a full circle and he yells out. “Damn! How much longer? This is painful.” He mutters.

“I just need your knot. Then we’re done, and it’s all about you babe.” You tighten your grip on him and clench down over him. The last moment of your wiggling hips sends him over the edge, his dick is swelling and you can feel the surge of come as it shoots in to you. He lets out a yell and you know he’s finished, fully spent having just given you everything he had.

“Is. Is this supposed to take all my energy?” he asks, eyes fluttering closed slowly. You put your hands on his chest and rub gently.

“I don’t know. Now lie back and we’ll have some cuddling as aftercare.” You smile as his eyes continue to droop. “I’m a cuddler, by the way.”

“That’s good.” He mumbles quietly. He puts his hand on yours. “Big spoon or little spoon?”

You laugh a little and take his hands, kissing his fingers gingerly. “You are the little spoon. I’m taking care of you.”

Jensen slowly turns to his side as you pull the covers of the bed over you. You rest your leg on his hip and wrap your arm around him, looping your arm under his.

“Can I touch you?” he asks quietly.

You bite at his ear and take his hand, placing it on your leg and giving him your permission. His grip becomes tight and vice like, as if he doesn’t want to lose you, and you welcome the touch happily.

“I don’t ever want to be away from your touch. You hear?” you ask quietly

“I hear.” He responds, with a tired yawn.

 

It takes time before he wakes from his slumber. You’ve stayed awake, not wanting to lose sight of him. You start to trace the pattern of his tattoo, not wanting to keep your hands off of him. The feel of his skin under yours, keeps you calm, keeps you sated.

Some where between sucking a love bite into his neck and tracing his tattoos you fall asleep. When you wake, Jensen has turned to you in his sleep. Your leg is still on his hip, and he still has a hold on your leg, the other arm wrapped around you.

You can feel his nose nudge your neck as his mouth moves.

“Wh – what are you doing?” you ask sleepily, opening your eyes and stiffening up a little.

“Giving myself a little satisfaction, that I marked you.” He goes back to sucking on the skin of your neck under your ear, his stubble scratching against you. You squirm in his grasp, until you’ve grazed against his lap, his dick hard between you.

“Fine by me. Mark me. Everywhere. I want to see the proof everywhere.” You reply pulling yourself to your back. He rolls with you and lands on top of you. “Then fuck me in to oblivion.”

“Are. Are you sure?”

“I’m an alpha, not aggressive or dominant. Sometimes I have to be, and I will, but I don’t want to do all the work.” You pull his head back by his hair, and he groans, only giving you pleased cues. You put your lips to his throat and he settles between your legs quickly, following your orders.

You take his thick length in your hand, merely giving him a distraction to work through. His balls are hard; he’s ready to have release.

“Do you need to come?” you ask quietly, still stroking him, working him up.

“Yes. Please?”

“Of course. Get between me. I could use some relief too.” Your lips crash into his, and he quickly sinks into you, groaning at how tight and wet and hot you were.

He stills, sheathing himself in you fully. He rests his head on your shoulder and breathes in. You wrap your arms around him, and quickly wrap your legs around him, hooking your ankles together. The angle deepens and he starts to thrust, finding his second wind.

By the time you’re both spent, your words have become a litany of curses, screams, and Jensen’s name before you are finished. The neighbors would hate you by the night was up.

“Now that you’ve had your release, please mark me. I want your marks all over my body.” You whine and wriggle around on top of him. He moves you to your back with ease, and smiles.

“Yes ma’am.” His voice rumbles deeply with appreciation as his eyes roam your naked body. He kisses a sloppy line down your neck, until his lips hit your breast. Your back arches into his body and he takes your nipple in his teeth, tugging gently.

You let out a soft whimper and he stops, so you thread your fingers through his hair to pull him back to you. His tongue twirls around one mound, then the next until they’re both stiff ridges. You keep your hands on his head as he starts to suck love bites into your soft skin. You groan as the pleasant build from your core and then his beard adds to the pleasure.

“Shit.” You groan. He looks up to you and you have your head thrown back, eyes closed tight.

“What? Did I hurt you.”

“No.” you groan, pulling his head to you. He falls on top of you, his body flush with yours. “It feels amazing. But you on top of me feels amazing too.”

“What do you want me to do?” he asks.

“Keep marking.” You mutter.

“Tell me where you want it?” He musters with a sense of confidence.

You tilt your head and there’s a good view of your neck and throat. “I want your lips here.” You tap the crook of your neck quickly and his lips find the sensitive skin.

Everything is heightened; you feel small shocks and sparks of electricity between the two of you as he gets into what his task at hand is. He gets in to his task, and quickly starts to use his teeth, grazing the skin.

After a few minutes, you guide his head to between your breasts, to your stomach, to your thigh. The pattern starts all over each time as he finds a new spot on your body, claiming your skin one last time with a strong bite.

You sigh as his jaw clamps down, mouth making a bite mark on your hipbone.

“Good boy.” You sigh wrapping his arms around you as you roll him to his back. You close your eyes as he kisses your forehead sweetly. “Now hold me and don’t let go.”

“Now that is something I won’t do.” Jensen replies, a low hum to his voice. “I won’t let go.”


	4. Parading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen wants to show you off to the crowds.

By the next time you wake up, you’ve fallen asleep on top of Jensen. Although it’s rather uncomfortable, your arms are wrapped around him, your chin on his chest. His hands splay across your back and he lies still, not wanting to move or wake you up.

You roll off him with a groan and sit up, knowing the schedule for the day. Jensen had one more day at the convention, and you would be all alone.

“What’s wrong?”

“You have one more day full of stuff to do here at the convention.” You reply looking to him. You put your hand on his chest, and he pulls you in to him. You put your head on his shoulder and he quickly wraps his arms around you. “You have to do those things. They paid for you to do them.”

“Well, I know you paid for it too, but you’re not going to be in the crowd.”

“Why?” you give him a questioning tone.

“Because you’re going to be behind the scenes with me. Remember Friday? Matt Cohen was parading Alaina Huffman around like nobody’s business?” you nod and pull him closer to you. “And then once more on stage.”

“Yeah. He said she was his alpha.”

“Yeah. I’m gonna do that too. Unless you don’t want me to.”

“Are you sure they’ll like me?” you ask softly, putting a hand to his cheek. Caress his skin with deft fingers, taking everything about him in. Your eyes dart around his face, and your lips find the bridge of his nose as he finds your neck with his lips.

“I think they will, but I’ll do what Matt did. He said if the fans had any problems, he will let it be know that he doesn’t care. And that they are no fans of his. I’ll do that too.”

“You’d do that for me? You barely know me.”

“I would do that for you. And after today, we have four months to really get to know each other.”

“We really have four months alone?” you ask quietly.

“Yes, and I want us to just be alone.” He says sitting up.

“We do have a lot of work to do. A lot of catch up.” You kiss his cheek and wrap your arms and legs around him. “Should we shower together? To conserve water and all?”

He laughs and picks you up, letting you wrap your legs around his waist. Let’s just say that you didn’t get much of a shower in.

By the time you were finished with your morning activities, and dressed, you only had five minutes to get down to the green room before Jensen had to go on stage.

 

“So, you’re looking well.” Jared mutters as they start their panel.

“I’m more than good. God I’m good bro.” Jensen stretches, and slightly reveals his tattoo under his long sleeved shirt. “In fact, I want to do something. Cohen got to parade his alpha around, so I think I’m going to do the same.”

“Dude? When were you going to tell me?” Jared asks, as the crowd goes from groaning in protest to laughing.

“Hey, in my defense. We were busy last night. I had a thing. With a thing. So. I’m going to bring her out. She’s a little nervous to come out here, so let’s show her the love I know we have as the SPN family. So. I’m going to go get her. Entertain them bud.”

Jensen gives Jared a pat on the shoulder and walks off stage. You’re waiting in a chair near the entrance to the stage, watching the panel on a small screen. It was something Creationent had set up for any of the cast’s family or alphas who didn’t want to wait in the green room. You definitely didn’t want to wait in the green room.

“Okay, are you ready gorgeous?” he asks walking up to you. You look up and smile.

“I guess so. I’m a little nervous. Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” he asks holding out his hand. He looks down submissively and waits for you to make the move.

“Because there’s a room full of women who want to have you as their Omega. I’m their number one enemy now.”

“If you feel you’re in danger at any time before we leave tonight, we’ll leave the room, and I’ll ask security to escort the threat out.” You take his hand and that gives him enough courage to pull you closer.

“Promise?” you ask, just to be safe. Just to hear him say it once more.

“I promise.”

You give a sigh and lock your fingers in his, gingerly kissing his cheek first. “Okay. Lead the way handsome.”

He nods and pulls you behind him, towards the stage. A stage manager hands you a microphone and you let him do all the talking. Jared had finished some random joke by the time you had come back to the stage.

“Oh, hey. Didn’t notice you there. What’s up Jay?”

Jensen rolls his eyes, by the reaction from the group as they laugh.

“Hey. I’m back. Guys. I want you to meet her, she’s amazing.” He moves to the side and you wave awkwardly to the crowd. There are a few cheers in the crowd, but like you, no one knows what to do. “This is Molly. My alpha. She’s a part of the family now.”

“How the hell do you stand that light? It’s so hot up here.” You fan your self with your free hand, almost hitting yourself with the mic.

“Well, she’s as awkward as Misha, so that’s good.” Jared laughs.

You hand the microphone to Jared and laugh. “You can take that away from me. Please.” You wave and thank the crowd, tell them to take care of the boys and you kiss Jensen on the cheek.

The large crowds weren’t your cup of tea, so you’d watch the panel from your small spot. An hour passes before you notice, and soon Jensen is back to you in a heartbeat.

“Hey.” He says quietly, kneeling next to the lounge chair you were sitting in.

You kiss his head as you pull him to you and you put your phone in your lap. 

“Hey.” You smile and pull him to you, lips touching yours. You get in to the kiss, sucking and biting on his bottom lip. “What’s next?”

“Breakfast, and then autograph signings.”

“And after that?”

“Photo ops until five tonight. With a break for lunch.”

You sigh, letting him know of your disdain but nod. “Okay. Lead the way.”


	5. I'm Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things feel like they're going to end

It was about five thirty finally, when he was done. All you wanted was to have him to yourself, and that’s what you did. You had him decline dinner out on the town with everyone, and opted for room service.

“Okay. We’ve eaten. I need you again.” You almost order, but have a whine to your tone.

“What do you need me to do?” he asks standing, and putting his plate on the tray room service brought.

“Naked and on your back. I need you to fill me. We have a lot of catching up to do.” You reply.

“Yes.” He replies, pupils dilating in response to your request. He quickly toes off his boots and pulls his shirt over his head. You help with his pants, pulling at the belt buckle. In seconds, you’re both naked and rolling in the sheets. He fills you to the hilt, letting you situate yourself. You wrap your legs around him, and he pushes you in to the mattress, pounding you with out relent.

The room is silent, all but skin slapping against skin and both your moans and his. At first you don’t notice the room shaking. It isn’t until a loud explosion sounds, that you stop what you’re doing.

“Hold on. What was that?” You sit up; knocking him over and that pulls you with him. “Was that an explosion?” You wrap the sheet around you and walk to your balcony. Jensen follows, not even bothering to cover up.

Out along the strip, everything is eerily quiet. From your suite in the Rio, you could see a cloud of smoke forming over the Bellagio.

“Is that the Bellagio?” Jensen asks quietly.

“Yeah. Get back in side.” You order.

You turn to make sure he obeys, when the second explosion hits. It’s closer, hitting Cesar’s palace. The force of the explosion sends you back, falling in to Jensen and down to the ground.

“Are you okay?” You groan, rolling off of him?

“Yeah. What’s happening?”

“I don’t know. We need to get in to the bathroom. To hide somewhere.”

“The tub?” he asks helping you up.

“Yeah. The tub will do.” You reply pulling him towards the on–suite bathroom.

You push him in to the bathroom and run back to get the comforter, the room already a few degrees colder. Jensen is lying in the tub, huddled in a ball as another explosion shakes the hotel. You had to admit you would be doing the same thing, but you needed to be put together. You step in to the tub and drop the blanket, but the shaking of the building sends you to your knees, and then on top of Jensen.

“Sorry.” You mutter, covering yourself and him with the blanket. He doesn’t say anything but wrap his arms around you, half protective, half scared. He was only doing what you felt you couldn’t.

3 hours later:

The shaking had stopped, although Jensen was still trembling under you. Aside from the sheet and blanket, you were both naked. You start to rub his back, aiding the return of warmth in any way you can.

“Has it stopped?” he asks, his grip on you not faltering.

“Yeah.” You sit up, and stretch your muscles. You pull him with you and out of the tub.

The room is dark – almost black, and you have to feel around to make your way back to your room.

“Get dressed Jensen, your body is too cold. You need to get your body temperature up.” You order once more. Jensen gives you a small nod and you walk in to the main suite.

“What do you see?” he asks from the bed. He’s feeling around for his clothes. “What do you hear?”

“Nothing.” You mutter.

“What? What do you mean?” he asks confused.

“There’s nothing out there. It’s dead. No sirens. Nothing.” You look to him from the light of the balcony as he walks towards you, shoving his head through a sweater. “What’s happening?”

“I.” he shakes his head, wrapping his arms around you. His breath fans across your head, moving your hair.

You reach to his back pocket, knowing he had his phone. You hit the power button to find it flickers a few times before going black.

“Did your phone die?” you ask looking up to him. You hold his phone out and wave it for him to see.

“No. It was at 100% when I got back with you. I hadn’t used it all day, but to talk back and forth with you.” You look to him, and he doesn’t bat an eye. “I’m serious. I promise it was fully charged.”

You turn and lean over the balcony, scanning the horizon again. “We need to get to ground level. We’re sitting ducks up here.”

“Aren’t. Aren’t we sitting ducks down there too?” he asks.

“We are, but down there we are stronger in numbers. Up here we’re on our own.” You turn to go back into the dark room.

“I’m scared.”

You turn back to him and give him an honest nod, matched with pursed lips too. “So am I, but we need to keep safe.” You step on your toes to kiss him quickly. “I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.”

“How?”

With a quick nod of your head, he follows you in to the room. You find a glow stick in your emergency kit and crack it. The glow permeates across the room and you can see better.

“I’ve come prepared.” You drag your suitcase out from under the bed. Inside a compartment of the luggage, was your stash of weapons.

You had your glock, two knives and your smaller Winchester revolver.

“Are you a psychopath killer?” he asks cautiously.

“What?” you look to him, and then down to all the weapons. “Wait. No. It helps that I’m a military brat, but I’m FBI.”

“You’re FBI? My alpha is an FBI agent?” you nod and hand him your badge, pulling it from your back pocket where you always kept it. It got you into more things than you could imagine. “And they let you have time off to come to an Supernatural convention?”

“I hold enough rank that I don’t need to ask. Now do you want a knife, or a gun?” you ask.

“You trust me with a weapon?”

“I don’t want you to go unarmed. If I can’t protect you, you need to be able to defend yourself.”

“If only I knew what I might need to defend myself against.”

“I know,” you stroke his cheek and give him a kiss, letting him lean in to your touch. “I wish that too.”


	6. You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT"S SO SMALL. I had to get a lil' bit out! ENJOY!

You silently slipped through the hallway, Jensen following after you slowly. You grip your gun in one hand, while he grips your hand with his.

He stops, pulling against your grip.

“What’s wrong?” you ask looking to him.

“I’m so scared. I’m so scared I’m going to lose you and I just got you. What’s going to happen if I lose you? What?”

You cut him off by kissing him, your lips fall to his throat as he grips tight to your hips with his hands.

“I’m here Jensen, and I’m not going anywhere.” You look up to him, and shake a little, trying to play it cool in front of him.

But you can’t.

“I’m scared too Jensen. I’ve waited a year for you, and I’m terrified, that I’m going to lose you by some other alpha, or now this. Something I can’t see.”

“I promise I won’t leave, if you promise you won’t leave?” he asks looking down to you.

“Yes. I promise.” You reply.

“Good, now can you do something for me?”

“What is it?” you look to him curiously.

“If this were our last day on earth, I only want a yes answer.”

“A yes answer to what Jensen?” you ask, rubbing his arm a few times before he answers.

“That you’d be my wife. That we’d do this thing the right way.”

“Hey.” You almost order. He looks to you, eyes widening at your short tone. “I’m not going anywhere. This. This isn’t the end of the world. It’s just something. It’s just a kink in the timeline.”

“I’m serious.”

You look down and sigh. “I know you are. I can feel it. I. I. I’d want you to do it the proper way. We’d court a little longer. If my dad were alive, you would’ve asked him for my hand. You would’ve gotten down on one knee as creatively as you could, and you’d ask me with a ring. You’d be serious, and sure about this.”

“But?”

“But since that might not happen any time soon, we probably can’t think about that right now.”

He looks down, hurt etched across his face.

“Hey. I’m sorry.” You shake your head. “I really am. You have my heart. Your job is now to protect it. Okay? If you want to, you can call me your wife. I don’t care. All I know is I want you by my side. Okay?”

“Okay.” He mutters quietly.

“Hey. Look at me.” You order once more. He looks down to you, sighing quietly. “I feel that there is something special here between us. I will do my best to make it work out. Okay? You just do it too. Okay?”


	7. Back to the First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little drabble going back to after Jensen's locked as your omega.

“God. That shower pressure should be illegal, that was so amazing.”

Jensen looks to you as he steps out of your hotel bathroom, a wave of steam billows behind him. His naked body is flushed pink by the heat of the water, and his hair stands up in damp spikes.

“You know; you my friend, you could qualify as illegal.”

You roll on to your side and sigh, sinking in to the gloriously large king–sized mattress.

His ears tinge pink in embarrassment, and he looks down.

“Hey, c’mere.” You reply, reaching a lazy arm out beckoning him over. You are willing to do many things, but it didn’t involve leaving the comfortable bed.

Jensen’s towel falls to the floor as he climbs up beside you. Immediately your senses are filled with his musk, clean skin and his shampoo.

“That shampoo smells delicious,” you nuzzle into his hair, kissing softly under his ear. “Damn, you’re fucking delectable right now.”

“I got all nice and clean for you baby,” He sighs, pushing closer and closer to you, until you can feel the swell of his cock against your hip.

“God, you did. Baby, and that semi you’re sporting. Bless your heart, after that day you’ve had and our recent activities?”

He smiles into the kiss, already vacation lazy for you.

“I’m okay baby.” He mutters yawning quietly, lips playing with your ear. He kisses you again, not your usual and frantic intimacy. You had always had frantic, you were always searching for someone to be your Omega, but it was never the intimacy you wanted. It’s decadent, intimate, laying in some rented bed somewhere. You’re laying in a tank top and your underwear, letting your fingers skate over his shower–soft skin.

The weight of him on top of you is comforting, as your fingers dance across your claiming mark – his tattoo.


	8. 5 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filling in the blanks slowly, it's been 5 years since the events that happen after you find your omega.

“Where’s Jared and Gen? Are they both here at the hotel?”

Jensen shakes his head. “No. They stayed at the Wynn. Damn it. He should’ve stayed here. He. He’s not.”

“It’s okay.” Jensen starts to hyperventilate. “Hey Jensen. We’ll make our way to the Wynn. We’ll find him. Everything will be okay.” You run your fingers through his hair, trying to help him calm down. After your first time, the only thing that could calm down his erratic breathing was to touch him, in anyway you could.

When that doesn’t help, you attach your lips to his, and skin on skin contact seems to help.

“He’s my best friend. My brother. I need to know that they’re safe.” He sighs and looks down to you, tears are starting to well in his eyes. “He’s helped me cope through things more than you know.”

“It’s okay. We’ll find him.”

 

You’re abruptly awoken by the man next to you in bed. Your omega was having what you assumed was either a marvelous wet dream, or a terrible nightmare.

You inch your hand up his chest, hoping the skin on skin contact will wake him up. If he was having a nightmare, you didn’t want to wake him too quickly. You’d be hit, and you couldn’t afford a black eye or fat lip.

“Jensen.” You murmur quietly.

He stops shaking, but he starts to talk in his sleep. “Jared. We have to find Jared.”

“Jensen.” You repeat a little firmer. He startles, waking quick, his green eyes popping open to look up to the ceiling.

“Ugh.” He groans, shaking his hands – visibly trying to shake something off. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay. We’re both awake now. Talk to me. I’m here for you.”

He gives a sigh, and sits up slowly, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. “I had this terrible dream that something attacked Vegas. We were stuck here, no power, no electricity.” He looks around to see the room lit by the light of day. “I was freaked out. Jared and Gen were at the Wynn. We were at the Rio.”

“Jensen. What are you talking about? Jared is here. With us.”

“Oh thank god.” He sighs, falling back to the bed. “I was worried for a second.”

You laugh slightly, although to anyone else it would seem as if you were hiding something. “Yeah. He’s been here. We got him to the Rio after everything happened.”

“What do you mean?” he shoots up again.

You breathe in heavily and take his larger hands in your dainty ones. He sees a small golden band on your ring finger, and looks down to see his matching one.

“We’re married?”

“Yes. Like I promised. After everything was squared away, and we had some order of control, I promised we’d get married.” You quickly pull him in for a kiss, quieting him with your lips. After coming up for air, you smile. “It’s been over five years babe.”

“Five years?”

“Man, you must’ve hit your head really hard after the rounds with Lexa and Clarke.” You reply, running your fingers through his hair, you find the gash you had taken care of, and he winces. “Yeah. You hit your head really hard apparently.”

“Lexa? Clarke?” he groans, standing out of the bed. It still looked like a suite at the Rio, except it isn’t in your old suite. It looks like you’re at New York – New York, the penthouse. He had been there once before.

“Are we at New York – New York?”

He walks around, and eyes a small fireplace that had been built. A makeshift flue sticks out a hole in the wall and what appeared to be a tiger skin covered the sliding glass door to the balcony.

“Yes. We are at New York – New York, yes Lexa. The petite brunette that runs my army? She’s married to the blonde. Clarke, our healer?”

“No. You have to be confusing this with the TV show “The 100,” not real life.”

“Jensen. What’s gotten in to you?” you almost scoff. “I’m a little worried.”

“This isn’t real! This is just a dream!” He groans in frustration. “We were at a convention.”

“Yes. That’s where we met. Where I claimed you.” You offered to further assist him with the timeline he already knew. If he worked through it, it’d be better for you both.

“We locked that night.” He thinks, pacing across the floor. He stops at the table, and picks up a distressed photo. It’s one of your photo ops when you had met, the one where you are kissing.

“Yes. And then the next day, you paraded me on the stage. I was really freaked out actually.” You nod thoughtfully. “Then that night we were alone.”

“But before anything could happen again, the hotel started shaking. Like an earthquake.”

“Uh – huh.” You nod. “We got to the bathroom, and it was the next day before we got out. Something hit the Bellagio. Power was out. Still is.”

“This has to be a dream.” He states sitting on the edge of the bed. You crawl to him, and lean against him, kissing the skin between his shoulder blades, along his spine.

“I wish it was. It’s been five years Jensen. We’ve been living primitively for almost five years. Almost. It’s almost February 2022, if we’re counting right.”

“2022?” he asks incredulously.

“Yes, and yesterday, you went out on your daily rounds with Lexa, Clarke and her regiment. They brought you back unconscious. I’m grateful you’re awake, and Clarke said to take it easy.”

“How. How did you manage to become boss?”

“Well. When people get scared, they look to someone who may have it some what put together, or with the most protection, and my little bag of guns helped.” You respond. “Well, my SUV full of weapons helped too.”

“You really are an FBI agent? Were?” he asks.

“Yeah. I was. Now they’ve appointed me leader.” You roll your eyes. “Yay me!”

“You’re sure Jared and Gen are okay?”

“Yes.” You promise. “Jared and Gen are perfectly fine. They don’t speak anymore, because another alpha claimed Gen, and Jared’s still unclaimed. But they’re okay.” You run your fingers through his hair, knowing that when you touch him, his erratic breathing will stop.

Your magic works, and you smile. “As soon as you calm down, we’ll go to him. But you need to stay locked up in here for a while. I have a conference with my warriors.”

“Don’t leave me. This is nuts, I’m. Please?”

“Jensen, no omegas are allowed at this meeting. I made that rule, just for your safety, and any other omega. I can’t do that. I have rules I have to follow for everyone.”

“Molly. Please. I’m begging you Alpha.”

You sigh heavily, knowing that he wouldn’t give in.

“You can stay outside the conference room. That’s it. If I don’t follow the rules I’ve set, everyone else won’t either, and the chaos we’ve started to control will be ruined. Got it?” you ask quietly. He nods in response, taking your tone of voice as your final answer.

 

“Excalibur is clear.”

Lexa points to the makeshift map on the conference table. She tries to shy away from Clarke, who was stitching a wound on her shoulder. Clarke – the strong alpha – pulls her back and continues her work. She groans, trying to complain to her alpha. You wait as they banter back and forth before you ask her a question.

“I sense hesitation in your voice Lexa.”

“Yes. Ow!” she wines.

“Oh stop it Lexa. I need to stitch this up, or you’ll lose too much blood. We don’t have a transfusion with your blood type.”

“What are you talking about?” you ask frantically. You look between Clarke and Lexa, having a silent conversation between each other. “Clarke, what do you mean?”

“Raiders I think. I found a stash of blood missing this morning. I didn’t want to interrupt you since Jensen had woken up. I was going to tell you. Now. At the meeting.”

You stand and sigh, looking around to the several other warriors waiting for medical attention. “Fine. What’s with the hesitation in your voice Lexa?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me. I’ve seen stranger things.” You laugh.

“Well, it looks like a bunch of eggs. They were in the sand in the jousting pits in Excalibur. It looked like a breeding ground for some creature. Some thing.”

“Get my horse then. I’m going to check it out. Send Octavia and Bellamy on a search for those raiders. We need to try and salvage any of that blood for transfusions.”

“Are you taking Jensen with you?” Clarke asks.

“Yes. No. I don’t know.” You groan, sitting back in your chair.

“Molly. Heda.” Clarke corrects herself. “He needs to stay stationary. That head injury won’t get better, and he won’t get his memory back if he doesn’t heal.”

“I know, but he’s freaked out and I can’t control that. Maybe he’ll stay safe if he’s with me.”

“Well, that’s up to you. But doctor’s orders are to stay in. Stay in bed. Send someone else to go to Excalibur. It isn’t that far.” Clarke retorts.

“I want to see what it is. We’ll go and then I’ll make him rest. Okay?”

“Okay.” She sighs, nodding. “The alpha says so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N): Your name (or replace Molly with your name)  
> Heda: Leader


	9. Preparations

Jensen stands respectfully as you walk out of the conference room. The smell of stale cigarettes and the Hershey’s store fills your senses as a breeze picks up through the broken windows and doors.

“Alpha, I’m sorry I crossed a line.” He mutters. In the time you had been together, you never requested him to call you alpha. If he gave you any title it was Heda, one that the others gave you.

“Sorry about what? Do you remember things?” you ask quietly. “Did you do something you should be sorry about?”

“I didn’t mean to argue with you earlier. I don’t want you angry with me.” He sighs and looks down, sitting in his once occupied seat. “Just please don’t leave me.”

“It was that hard, to be five hundred feet away?” you ask sitting in front of him. He avoids your gaze, so you put your elbows on his knees and force him to look at you.

“Yes. I only remember the few days we’ve had. I don’t remember the five years. I just remember you and that I need to be with you.”

His sure possessive attitude makes you feel loved, so you launch forward, forgetting Clarke’s orders.

He groans in pain causing you to pull back.

“Sorry.”

“No. It’s a good kind of pain. Good kind of pain, your touch. It’s. It helps me.” He replies, kissing your temple.

You stand giving him a smile, but another warrior interrupts you. “Heda, your horse is ready.”

“Horse? You’re leaving me?”

“Oh Jensen. I have to go check something out. I shouldn’t be long.”

“Please, let me go with you?” he asks, a tear starts to stream down his cheek, and he catches it before it falls.

“I love that you want to be with me, but Clarke says you need to take it easy. Riding horses isn’t a smart idea.” You reply, putting your hand on his cheek.

“Then I’ll walk.”

“You haven’t been outside, or you don’t remember. You need a horse.” You let him pull you to his chest.

“Please?” he asks once more.

You let out a sigh, knowing that you wouldn’t be able to say no to him.

In the last five years, you never could.

“Fine, but the second I feel you have to turn around, you’re turning around. Got it?” you ask with order in your tone.

“Yes alpha. I promise.” He nods gratefully you are giving in to him.

You look back to the warrior who had approached you. “Get his horse ready.”

“Heda?”

“Do as I say. Another horse.”

“Yes Heda.” He nods, and turns on his heels disappearing into the dark hall.

 

 

Jensen’s point of view.

You blink your eyes, adjusting to the midafternoon light. Even in Vegas, in mid February, it was rather hot. You attempt to shrug out of your leather jacket.

“No.” (Y/N) orders. “Keep it on. The weather doesn’t last very long. It’s going to get cold soon.”

“There’s so much vegetation,” you ponder, looking around to the strip.

Across a street filled with long forgotten cars, was the M&M store, vines and trees crawled up the concrete walls. You happened to look down to see your two feet planted in thick savannah grass.

“Savannah grass. A lot of bush grass. All indigenous to Africa seems to have migrated over here. Probably on birds.”

“On birds?” you ask, a little skeptical.

“Yeah. I’m not so sure there’s some sort of magic at play.” She nods, laughing at your perplexed face.

“Magic?”

“I think so. I can’t prove anything,” she looks to you and smiles. “Just like we can’t explain how you and I were matched together, or any Alpha and Omega were paired together.”

“Where are we going?” you ask quietly.

“Excalibur. Clarke and Alexa found something over there. Something I need to see for my self. Since this is my area. I need to protect it.”

“Your area?” you ask, still befuddled by everything.

“Yeah. I have control of the strip. There were a lot of stragglers, and I guess a strong Alpha is the first to be volunteered. Or forced.”

“So by vote, you had to do it?”

“Yeah, what do you remember?” she asks mounting her horse. You follow suit, ambling onto the back of a large black horse quickly. She holds her hand out and smiles, letting you take it.

“Trying to find Jared after it happened. Then this. How the hell did I lose five years?”

“I don’t know, but I think I have some help that will be coming soon. Maybe they can get down to the bottom of it.” She looks to you sadly and sighs. “I want my Jensen back.”

“I’m sorry. I wish I could remember.”

“I know. So let me fill you in on what’s happened since it happened.” She giggles, starting in on your big story.

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N): Your name  
> (Y/L/N): Your last name


End file.
